The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Several metrics may be used for assessing quality of services, such as availability, packet losses or delays. These typically belong to the Quality of Service, (QoS), class of metrics. When media communications are considered, the perceived quality is typically evaluated in terms of Quality of Experience (QoE).